


She Tasted Sweet

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Firestarter - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Attraction, Conflagration, Destruction, Dry Orgasm, Erotica, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fire Powers, First Crush, First Love, Hospitals, Inspired by Stephen King, Jealousy, Light Sadism, Lust, Memories, Mental Institutions, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Psychotronic Series, Science Fiction, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Superpowers, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Cody, one of Rainbird's favorite wards, is fascinated by the enigmatic Charlie, wanting to absorb and feel ALL her power until he experiences a new feeling he could only dream of.
Relationships: Charlie McGee/Cody





	She Tasted Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the original Stephen King novel (but plan to) yet always loved the first film version and the 2002 mini-series sequel. Was intrigued and a bit creeped out by Cody's interest in Charlie and wanted to explore how deep his infatuation for her may have been. I do not own "Firestarter" or any of its adaptations. Do not read if the subject matter is not your cup of tea. If you enjoy the story, do leave reviews on the latest in my Halloween themed series.

_This place is a prison_ the green-eyed brunette 11-year-old energy absorber thought as he sat in stony unblinking silence inside his room. _Pretty good play pen for the rest of_ _those dicks_... Cody thought sneering at the mental picture of his peers, especially Paul, mocking and singling him out for being Rainbird's Golden Boy.

 _I don't give a shit about them though_. Cody's attention quickly turned to another of Rainbird's previous _prodigies_. One he often told fantastic beyond belief stories of-one he had the pleasure of playing with yesterday, Charlene 'Charlie' McGee. 

Even after his first encounter with the bold brown-haired iron-willed young woman; the cinders, thundering excitement, and draw she gave Cody hadn't burned out. The bravery she showed after offering not to _hurt_ her just as charging as the fires she called forth, which Cody devoured wholeheartedly. 

_More_... Cody's rare and wolfish grin grew on his face as he remembered the desperate frightfulness in those beautiful eyes, even more the deliciousness of her essence, her power. Charlie's plea to "Let go!" only fed Cody's drive to drain her energy, all for himself. Watching her fall before him subdued and powerless set off an awesome surge deep within the boy. He didn't understand it but instantly became hooked to the delicacy of the girl. He wish Rainbird hadn't ordered him to let her go. There was more of the Firestarter that consumed Cody's mind now. The day after, he couldn't push Charlie out of his head, the others didn't have a clue how much of a treat her feisty attitude was; fearless yet on the smooth side.

"She tasted sweet," Cody repeated to himself as he did that morning, still savoring Charlie's sharp and satisfyingly mysterious _flavor_. Of course Paul had to try and kill his joy. 

"Wow, the kid doesn't say anything for his entire life and now he puts three whole words together-way to go Cody, your first complete sentence," the eldest boy said not pretending to hide his discontent. "What do you think she's your girlfriend or something?"

 _Of course he'd try to take what's mine_... Cody glared daggers at Paul, knowing he could have him cowering like a dog, if he focused hard enough...but there would be time for that later. 

Paul kept complaining Charlie was old and lame, not as awesome a playmate as John said she'd be. Cody chuckled to himself. They'd no idea what they missed out on.

"She played with me," he remembered himself saying. Charlie's power was the _perfect_ amount of sweet fire. 

Paul wasn't wrong, Charlie was his, the blessing, incredible rush and _freedom_ he got from her was beyond any force he'd consumed before. 

_Charlie...I want her...She's mine_.... Cody felt it the minute he grabbed her arm, no doubt she felt the same. 

The others were nothing compared to him and Charlie. Their _gifts_ surpassed theirs by a longshot. Cody's body now became warm, very warm. From his stomach downwards.

"What's going on?" he whispered to himself.

His head slightly turning as he began to breathe heavily. Lying back on his bed despite not being sleepy, but that strong feeling was still there. _What's happening_? The titillating rush now started to stir under the bedsheets. All Cody could think of was Charlie- her face, her _confident_ ferocity, her smell...

Catching a glimpse of himself in the glass window, Cody saw his cheeks reddening and quickly turned away. He'd no clue what this _feeling_ was. 

_I want Charlie... Paul, John nobody else can have her...she's mine_... He quietly looked to see if the others were asleep, before focusing on the lump that rested between his legs. He didn't know what to make of it but it oddly felt good... the more he thought of Charlie. 

_They think I'm the Loser, I'll show them! Cody grinned. They won't make fun of me anymore...they'll see what I can do_...

At that moment the questions John asked Charlie's _friend_ Vincent played back in Cody's head. He never saw a girl in that way before while he could only imagine how beautiful Charlie looked. His hunger was more stronger than ever! Cody slowly lifted up the blanket and his PJs to find out what these hot thoughts were doing to him. 

_They think they're always on top, but they're wrong_! Cody thought and smirked seeing how solid his cock was, all for Charlie.

 _Feels good...why's it these idiots who are cool and feared? Would really like to know. They don't know Charlie like I do_...

Cautiously Cody slipped a hand down his waist towards his groin, fingers grasping around the excited yet nervous _spear-point_. Eyes closing shut, he hummed at the warmth that shot up his fingers to his brain.

Wow...I feel so good right now... Cody laid back further before starting to move his palm up and down over his boyhood. Charlie's fire-or more exactly the memory of it-caused a million little whirlpools to circle in his young body. 

_There's no way Charlie won't be mine_... The boy licked his lips as the feverish _need_ within urged Cody to take it all in. Charlie's smell, so strong it burned towards his heart. He never felt this way until now, yet he couldn't lie how great it was. 

_Yeah...I've never touched a girl but I know Charlie's so good. I just can't_ -" Cody's thoughts trailed off as he covered his mouth with his free hand as a _fire_ built up, in the place he never thought possible.

 _I can't stop_! Cody's muffled groans barely audible yet he smiled at the wave of power that came over him. 

_Wow it burns... I love it_... Cody envisioned Charlie again. He could _eat_ her up on site. _John, Paul and those idiots...they don't know Charlie or can have her...why are they so stupid? They're bullies...they think they can do it all. Charlie's better...Charlie's mine...Everyone else can die_! 

Cody's toes curled as he grabbed the mattress with one hand, still determined to see how all this would end as he kept up the ceaseless jerks. 

_John's old, Paul's a retard... I'm the best. Mmmm I know Charlie liked me. I loved it...yeah John tells us stuff but Ch-Charlie's all I want, all I need...I don't want anything except to have her...It doesn't get better than this_!

A coiling pressure tightened deep in Cody's impatient member, brain cells on over drive as his groans rose a degree. Cody barely counted back from 19 until the _eruption_ came and went. The boy threw his face into his pillow, waiting until his breath steadied and the ceiling stopped spinning. Drawing his hand out of his PJs, Cody gingerly sniffed at his red steamy fingers. The scent a bit weird but at the same time cool. Nothing came out as he thought, maybe it would change later. Still, this newfound experience was phenomenal for the boy, all thanks to the girl who was more than a match for him. Who he was eager to see and touch again. As Cody hovered between succumbing to sleep and staying awake, those three words he spoke earlier said it all.

"She tasted sweet."


End file.
